bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Fusions
Many beings in the Matoran Universe have the ability to merge their essences, resulting in Fusions. The process of combined bodies and minds results in greater strength and power, and often results in new abilities. Natural Fusions In the Matoran Universe, beings of the same species can willingly forgo their individuality and combine their bodies and minds. The amount of beings that enter this fusion can be any more than two, but is usually three or six. The Makuta species could have formed fusions, but were not willing to surrender their identities, and never did so. Most other species are also unwilling submit to the process of losing their identities. Members of the Matoran species must combine with members with differing elemental powers; three Toa of Stone cannot form a fusion, for example. The fused being usually possesses enhanced strength, speed, and, if present, greater Elemental abilities. The fusion must concentrate in order to maintain its form. The new entity the fusion creates also possesses a new mind, and believes itself to be an individual being. Although a fusion may be referred to as a having a gender, the being itself is gender-neutral. Combinations of three beings are given the title of 'Kaita', and combinations of six are given the title 'Nui'. Known Natural Fusions *Matoran Kaita *Matoran Nui *Toa Kaita **Akamai **Wairuha **Hewkaruja **Makonhah *Turaga Kaita *Turaga Nui *Bohrok Va Kaita *Bohrok Kaita **Bohrok Kaita Za **Bohrok Kaita Ja *Bohrok-Kal Kaita **Bohrok-Kal Kaita Za **Bohrok-Kal Kaita Ja *Rahkshi Kaita **Rahkshi Kaita Vo **Rahkshi Kaita Za Artificial Fusions Unnatural fusions occur when an outside force causes two or more creatures to be fused together. These fusions are often done against the will of those involved. Unnatural fusions often display madness, those involved being driven insane by suddenly being forcibly merged with another mind. Unnatural fusions do not always have the powers of those involved; the powers are sometimes weakened by the process instead of being enhanced. As a result of the component entities being unwilling to fuse, unnatural fusions are often permanent, and cannot be undone by the fused being alone. Objects/Substances that can cause or effect fusions: *The Spear of Fusion; formerly, now destroyed *A Kanohi Lehutep *Energized Protodermis *Viruses *A Duos Stone Known Artificial Fusions *Kaansu - A fusion between Makuta Aokko and a Ga-Matoran turned Toa of Water created through an experiment by the Great Being Yzaa. The fusion retained the Toa's name, as his mind maintained dominance over the new body. *Piraka Fusion - A temporary fusion created by Vezon using the Spear of Fusion on the Piraka Reidak and Vezok. The creature had massive strength and was insane, only capable of acting on its individual members' hatred of the other Piraka. *Prototype - Another product of the Spear of Fusion. Used by a Dark Hunter named Gedris on a Utora of Quoff in the process of merging, driving them insane and depriving the resulting creature of much of their elemental power. *Takutanuva - A temporary fusion created when the Toa Takanuva and the Makuta Teridax fell into a pool of Energized Protodermis together. Takanuva had removed Teridax's mask before the fusion took place, weakening Teridax and preventing him from dominating it. *Shadow Matoran/Rahi Hybrid - A creature created by Mutran and Chirox to serve as a mount for Vican *Mutated combinations of Underwater Rays and Takea - These creatures were utilized by the Barraki. *Skakdi Fusion - A creature created when a group of Skakdi dropped Avak, Vezok, Hakann, Thok, Reidak, a Vortixx, a worker from Stelt, and a Zyglak into a tank of Energized Protodermis. An unknown, greenish cloud also entered the tank as the fusion initiated, and the creature emerged as a gold-skinned being able to exert a strange influence over others. It also displayed the ability to create a fortress out of rock and sand after emerging onto the surface of Spherus Magna. See Also *Gallery:Fusions Category:Powers